


Wooden doll

by sarcastictear



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner, the death cure - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 10:30:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13715784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarcastictear/pseuds/sarcastictear





	Wooden doll

Everything was okay, right?  
They are safe and they are good. They made it. I met my old friends again and now, they are finally living happily, together.  
Still it didn't feel like that the others are his friends and that everything is okay. Gally literally can feel how people still judge him, for what he did and he couldn't be mad at him. He was mad at himself. For all the sick stuff he said to Thomas, how he treated the other Gladers and how he leaded half of his family into death without even wanting it. No one believed him back in the maze and no one believes him now either.   
Gally was sitting at the beach, on a log and was watching the waves in the sea. It was quiet, peacful and he couldn't have imagned something better than this. Until someone came up to him and sat down next to him. Someone, who actually made the place better, and was Minho. He said nothing, at first and Gally started to feel uncomfortable because he knew exactly what he was thinking.  
The only thing Minho did was looking at Gallys hands where he was holding a little, wooden doll. "Isn't that from Chuck?" he whispered and Gally froze, staring at his hands. "I may have stolen it from Thomas while he was sleeping.." he whispered and Minho smiled a little. "Listen, i'm not mad at you because of this and neither is Thomas." Gally looked up at him. "Honestly I think I should've died, after you put that speer through my chest because Chuck deserved to live instead of me. I'm not even mad at you for nearly killing me because I would've done the same thing." Minho shook his head and sighed. "You were stung and controlled by WCKD. It wasn't your fault and.." he paused for a second. "I am glad you didn't die." Gally smiled lightly and looked at Minho again. "Thanks, Minho." he said and raised his hand to give Minho the wooden doll. "Please give this back to Thomas because I don't think he really wants to see me." he put it into Minho's hands and stood up. Gally looked at Chucks name which he carved into the stone. "Good night, Minho." he whispered and quietly walked away. Now Minho sat there, alone at the quiet and peacful place, looking at the wooden doll in his hand.  
And he knew.


End file.
